The present invention pertains to a quick change vise jaw plate for a clamping system that is releasably secured and tightened on fixed or moveable jaws efficiently and securely.
The field of quick change vise jaws plates has been developing because there has been a greater emphasis on having "sculptured" jaws that will fit particular work pieces that are to be held for machining or the like. Removable jaw plates are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,371, and are held in position with headed screws or "T"-shaped clamps, but the ability to quickly change a jaw is a problem. Patent '371 does eliminate the need for bolts that are inserted through the gripping surface of the jaw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,312 shows a quick change vise jaw that utilizes key hole slots, but bores or openings on the jaw faces are required in the form shown.
The ability to change jaws quickly is particularly important where a soft, sculptured jaw is being used.